A Foreign Mix
by lunacherub
Summary: New things have come to be in the Wizarding World, and things need to be done in order to fulfill the ministry of magic’s new orders. Both the hogwarts faculty and students alike will be in a blur as a new entoxicating member will join them, and touch a
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the Harry Potter series. I wish I did, though. Ö Rowling's a genius.  
  
Summary: New things have come to be in the Wizarding World, and things need to be done in order to fulfill the ministry of magic's new orders. Both the hogwarts faculty and students alike will be in a blur as a new entoxicating member will join them, and touch and change most of their lives, and even their raging hormones. Rated R for some sexual themes, especially in later chapters. Read and review please. Ü  
  
Chapter 1—Expanding the Population  
  
There was a buzz all throughout Hogwarts, as the Ministry of Magic had just declared that all schools of witchcraft and wizardry should take action in order to help the ministry fulfill its new rule in order to expand the population of witches and wizards.  
  
"By Order of the Ministry of Magic, all Wizards, Witches organizations and schools are requested to take action in order to fulfill the previous bill regarding the expansion of the Population of Wizards and Witches, not only in Britain, but throughout the world. All meetings and plans to discuss this project shall be supervised by a member of the ministry of magic, who will approve if your ideas are fit for this order."  
  
It was summer, and the walls of Hogwarts castle were quiet, except for the great hall, wherein Dumbledore had called in the faculty for a meeting. All teachers were buzzing intently with each other, discussing the recent events.  
  
Several murmurs could be heard as the faculty talked amongst themselves as they waited for the headmaster, and only a few statements could actually be understood as everyone chattered at the same time.  
  
"It is actually a good law, it makes sure that we wizards and witches are not overrun by muggles...!"  
  
"....bah! What, does the ministry actually believe that witches and wizards will become extinct if we don't take action?!"  
  
"Where is Dumbledore? ... I have yet to eat my lunch!"  
  
"SILENCE." Dumbledore's calm but solemn voice echoed as he entered the Great Hall.  
  
The room suddenly fell quiet, and the murmurs slowly died down.  
  
"Thank you," The headmaster said. "My dear faculty, please all settle down and grab a seat as we start our meeting... ...There. Now, it is my greatest pleasure to present to you all, Mr. Arthur Weasley, who will be joining us today as he supervises this meeting as a member of the ministry of Magic."  
  
Mr. Weasley, a cheery man with flaming red hair and face scattered with freckles, [the trademark of all Weasleys] in his late 40's stands up to be acknowledged and Greets the group with a cheery 'hello'.  
  
A few members clapped as he greeted.  
  
"Now, let us begin our meeting. I do intend to keep this short for I'm off to another venue right after this." Dumbledore said with a smile. He would probably just go back to his office and just lay back while consuming his favorite muggle treat, Lemon drops.  
  
"Does anyone have any suggestions as to how we, as a school, can help increase the population of Wizards and Witches?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
With this question, the meeting had begun, and the room was filled with noise again. There were many suggestions, discussions, arguments and debates going through each staff member.  
  
One professor was arguing that cloning some selected students and faculty member would be a great help.  
  
Argus Filch, the caretaker, suddenly spoke up: "Well, how do we increase any population? Is is not by reproducing? When we think of it, there should be no artificial means. Clones may get out of hand. Is it still not the best to have sexual reproduction?  
  
The room fell quiet at this.  
  
Dumbledore began to speak. "true, Argus. But what is your point exactly?"  
  
"Well, we here, as people, all have the sexual urges and sexual energy. Male to Female, and vice versa... so..."  
  
"Do you suggest," Dumbledore asked as he frowned slightly, "that we, the faculty members of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry, should entice ourselves to have sexual intercourse with one another?"  
  
"Er... Well yes. That's one way of putting it." Filch answered. Argus Filch was a nasty, filthy man, but yes, he was a man, and he did get horny. He was sexually deprived for quite a time now, and he did need sexual release. This was probably his desperate attempt to get, well, sex.  
  
Most members of the faculty put on a face of disgust, while there were still some with a nasty smirk on their faces, mostly the men.  
  
"and what's another way of putting it, Mr. Filch?" Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Well... we don't all have to be partnered up... I mean, we could do it in groups.... ... or... or, well, just have all the female members line up to one male... such as myself."  
  
"Hm. Well.. er... is anyone, er, will anyone second the motion for this... suggestion?" Dumbledore asked uneasily, obviously displeased and disgusted with the idea, but was being polite for filch's sake.  
  
Argus Filch gave a sadistic and nasty smile on his face. Who knows what was going through his mind right now, he was probably undressing every female professor in his mind.  
  
Professor Mc Gonagall stood up in disgust.  
  
"Aaah, Minerva, would you care to comply?"  
  
"Excuse me, headmaster, but this is an absolute outrage! We cannot possible commence with filch's idea, it is absolutely disgusting!"  
  
"Well do you have any other ideas?" Filch snapped.  
  
McGonagall looked at him coldly.  
  
"Yes, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked soothingly.  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact, I do."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, most probably a smile of relief. "continue, my dear."  
  
"Well as a school of witchcraft and wizardry, I believe that the future of the population of our kind, is indeed in our hands. We educate the children, thus then having the children considered as either a witch or a wizard." She said smartly.  
  
"excellent." Dumbledore was now grinning. They had begun to get somewhere in this meeting, this was the first, almost logical statement all morning.  
  
"so what you're saying is, since the school controls whether a child is considered to be a witch or a wizard, it is basically your job to increase the population." Arthur Weasley commented.  
  
"Exactly. If we obtain more students, then we obtain more future witches and wizards."  
  
"Not necessarily." Professor Snape suddenly added.  
  
"How so, Severus?" questioned dumbledore  
  
"You see, headmaster, Professor Mcgonagall seems to have forgotten that all Wizard or witch-born people are automatically considered as wither a witch or wizard. Especially purebloods." Snape defended.  
  
Silence filled the room.  
  
"So..." dumbledore started, as he broke the silence, "...do you think, my dear faculty, with the recent suggestions we have, do you think it is proper for me to suggest, that we obtain more students, not just those of the wizard families then?" he asked quietly.  
  
"MUGGLES!" Arthur Weasley jumped with excitement.  
  
"yes Arthur. Accepting more muggles into our school, especially those who do not have a drop of magic in their country or area." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Like foreign exchange student..." someone muttered.  
  
The sound of several murmurs suddenly filled the room, as the faculty suddenly discussed the proposed idea.  
  
After a few minutes of more arguing, debating and suggesting, the group had finally agreed, even if some had agreed with heavy hearts. They had suggested only a small number of new exchange students, not more than 5. It was for a trial basis. If all goes well, then they would accept more during the next term. It was a tedious process, but indeed necessary.  
  
"EXCELLENT!!!" Arthur Weasley exclaimed. He was absolutely ecstatic. "APPROVED, DEFINITELY! Sheer genius, dumbledore!"  
  
Albus nodded his head in acknowledgement. "We have a problem, though," Dumbledore said. "...If it is to be foreign muggle exchange students, they need to be properly educated before the term begins. They should be taught by a wizard family, preferably those with children in Hogwarts, to help them out before the school year, in preparation, and also to explain. Else they will be at a total loss when they arrive here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Not a problem!" Arthur exclaimed. "As soon as you choose proper students who are fit to become wizards and witches from somewhere around the globe, My family will be willing to accept a student. Harry and Hermione are coming to the burrow soon, and I'm sure they'd help the new muggle adjust. Plus I'm sure there are going to be four other families who will be willing to volunteer to help."  
  
"Wonderful, Arthur, and thank you. That is most generous of you. So now, I think we have done what was intended, I now close this meeting and dismiss you all. I have lemon drops to attend to. Good day, everyone." And with that, Dubledore left the room. It was final. Foreign exchange students.  
  
A/N: so how was that? Review pretty please. Ü I know its still kinda weird... but tell me what you think, then I'll continue. Im all up for constructive criticism, but nothing too harsh please.ö 


	2. Chap2: Top picks

Chapter 2—Top picks  
  
News about the idea of foreign exchange students spread like wildfire throughout the wizarding world.  
  
Some cocked their heads in laughter, as they thought the idea was ridiculous. Others were definitely pleased. Yet still, other wizarding families, [most of the purebloods] were enraged. Lucius Malfoy himself had gone down to the office of the ministry of magic just to express his anger. He left with that same anger, since his yells were of no use since it had now become an official order.  
  
Meanwhile, a small group had another meeting about choosing the exchange students. Present in this meeting were Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Cornelius Fudge, Arthus Weasley, school leaders of Beuxbatons and Durmstrang, and two other officials in the ministry of magic.  
  
"Oh this is soo exciting!" Arthur beamed.  
  
They had decided that they did not necessarily have to get children from different countries, but they were to take in children with different races. They could reside in any country aside from England.  
  
Fudge scoffed and said that having five per school would be too much ("Who knows what these muggles of different races might be like!?"). Madame Maxime, from Beuxbatons, agreed. She did not like her school to have these 'different creatures' as she called them. Arthur tried to persuade the minister into considering the original plan of five per school ("Sir, they're just ordinary people like you and me! Don't be racist!"), but Fudge would hear none of it. He was convinced that Mr. Weasley was just saying this because he was obsessed with muggles. Finally Dumbledore suggested that they had two new students in Hogwarts, another two were to be sent in Durmstrang, and another last pair to Buexbatons. Fudge was defiant, but he agreed.  
  
After hours of further discussion, they had finally decided. Each school had already picked their students. Beuxbatons had Fantasia Cowell, and Aristina Williams, both ladies from France; Durmstrang had Carlos Morales, a Spanish boy who was raised in America, and Thomas Crowe, half Chinese, half European; Hogwarts had Tatiana Guevera and Brian Matthews, both Filipino-Europeans who resided in the Philippines.  
  
Fudge was pleased that most of the top picks still had some European breed in them. Arthur couldn't care less. Muggles were muggles. He was still bouncing with excitement.  
  
"Oh, Minister, if there are only two now, than I can probably take in both of them...!" He suggested cautiously.  
  
"We'll see Arthur." Fudge said, without paying much attention.  
  
They quickly discussed about a few more details on how they would go about things, and then the meeting was dismissed.  
  
A white fluttering owl tapped gently on the window outside a mint green bedroom. Inside, sixteen-year old Tatiana turned down her radio and looked to see the creature tapping the window pane rhythmically. Curious about the creature, she slowly opened her window and drew her curtains as the owl fluttered in. It dropped a sealed white envelope onto her bed with a soft 'plop', and then it perched on the armrest of the chair next to it. Tatiana was, at first, mesmerized by the snowy white owl with a tinge of light brown at the end of its feathers, which seemed to pass of as a sparkling gold. She rarely saw owls like that flying around the Philippines, especially one with such an exquisite beauty. Then her attention shifted to the envelope on her bed. It was sealed with scarlet wax with a familiar emblem. The letters were embossed in gold:  
  
Ms. Tatiana Isabel Guevara  
  
Number 9 Nicolas Street  
  
Brinafriend Village  
  
Manila, Philippines  
  
She opened the letter cautiously and her heart beat faster, while her peripheral vision was still eyeing the glamorous owl that was patiently waiting at the edge of her crimson computer chair.  
  
"Dear Miss Guevara;  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as one of the few who were chosen as an exchange student in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry for our new program.  
You will be living with a volunteer wizarding family for a month before the term begins, in order to get you better acquainted with the magical world. Things may be unclear for you at the moment but you will be personally visited by the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, in order to properly explain, as things might be too difficult to understand if we write it all down.  
Enclosed is a list of books and supplies you will need for the upcoming year. Term starts on September first..."  
  
Tatiana was in a daze. Her mind was racing ... Hogwarts... wizards... magical world... what did this all mean? ...She couldn't understand anything... Her heart was pounding furiously against her rib cage, as she walked over to sit on her bed.  
  
'This is probably a prank...,' she thought, trying to calm herself down. "...its probably somebody playing a casual trick on me, that's all. And I'm not gonna be stupid enough to fall for something as lame as this...'  
  
The owl must have sense Tatiana's feeling, as it fluttered gently over to her, and nudged its beak affectionately into the side of her arm. She closed her eyes, and her finger ran across her forehead, as her other hand unconsciously began stroking the feathered animal next to her. She heard a faint "pop" at the corner of her room, and sure enough, she opened her eyes and there, by her turquoise door, stood a smiling old man with a long white beard and half-moon spectacles over his sparkling eyes--- Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Tatiana screamed. 


End file.
